


When You're Caught in A Landslide. ~Avengers x Reader~

by themarvel



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Avengers Imagine, Depression, Happy Ending, I Love You, Mild Angst, Other, Sassy Clint, please dont read if depression triggers you, steve is a sweetheart, the avengers love you, theyre all sweethearts tbh, trigger - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvel/pseuds/themarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are struggling with depression and the Avengers need you to know they are there to pick up your broken pieces and put you back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Caught in A Landslide. ~Avengers x Reader~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my precious people! I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated or posted in a month! I really haven't had any inspiration lately. I've been feeling kind of down myself recently so I decided just to write my feelings with a happy ending in my favourite universe. Also this is kind of a long one, so I hope you all don't mind. I hope you all enjoy it! I love you! 
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/L/N)- Your Last Name  
> (Y/E/C)- Your Eye Colour  
> Word Count- 1.7k

You walked through the Avengers Tower, running your hand against the smooth surface of the wall. The night before you hadn't gotten much sleep- your eyes felt more heavy than ever. The mission to infiltrate the HYDRA base in Ukraine went south real quick. The mission was supposed to be simple- in and out. What everyone didn't know, is that 300 or so guards would be waiting outside the base, ready to attack you and the team. Between Steve hitting agents with his shield and Clint shooting at the HYDRA tanks, an agent damn near blew up the place. You had no choice but to use your powers to keep the bomb from going off while Wanda used her powers to throw him into the base. Half the HYDRA base exploded- along with the information you, Steve, Wanda, and Clint had been sent to retrieve. 

 

Clint was the one to finally point out you four were extremely out-numbered and needed to head back to the quinjet. The excessive amount of energy you used to keep the bomb from exploding totally drained you. The mission was a total fail. Not only did you fail to retrieve the information- you completely destroyed it. All in all, you were the one to take responsibility for it (much to Wanda's dismay), and you were taking absolute hell for it. Fury would not get off of your back. 

 

Today was no different. As you walked into the common room, you were greeted by the stares of the other Avengers and none other than Nick Fury. "(Y/L/N), sit down. We're all going to have a chat about destroying valuable information." 

 

"Geez, man, leave the kid alone. They were only doing what they had to do to protect the team." Tony spoke up, sending a glance your way. "It's not like they killed anyone. The base was empty." 

 

You let out a breath you didn't realise you were holding. Thank Vahalla I didn't kill anyone. You stalk over to the couch, keeping your head down. You take a seat next to Natasha as she places an arm around your shoulders, rubbing your arm comfortingly. 

 

"That's not the point. My point is you don’t know how important that information was to us. We possibly could've taken down HYDRA! If you hadn't-" Fury was cut off. 

 

"First off, HYDRA is everywhere- you can’t beat them. Second, maybe if you told us exactly what you wanted us to retrieve and how it would've helped you, we would've known to be more "sensitive" with the damn information." Clint snapped. "And it wasn't just (Y/N)'s fault. It was Steve, Wanda, and my fault as well. We are a team, and as a team, we all take responsibility." 

 

Steve and Wanda nodded, smiling at you. Fury just huffed and walked into the elevator. You smiled slightly at Clint, "Thanks, Katniss." The team laughed at the nickname. You glanced at the bunch before standing from your seat. "I'm going to go out to the pool if anyone wants to join." And with that, you made your way down the hall to your room. 

 

You closed the door behind you as you entered- immediately falling on your bed. You breathed in the scent of fresh linen, your body loosening up. I never want to deal with anyone ever again. You sigh and stand up, walking over to your closet. Your (Y/E/C) eyes skimmed through the mess of colours, settling on a (Y/F/C) swimsuit. You quickly changed into the swimsuit and gathered a towel and one of Tony's old sweatshirts you stole from him. You looked at yourself in the mirror on your wall, sighing as you looked at your dark circles. I need Bruce to whip up something for my insomnia. You shake your head as you open your bedroom door and walk out. 

 

You manage to slip by the common room unnoticed as you walk into the elevator. "J.A.R.V.I.S. take me to the roof please." You sigh and lean against the cold wall of the the elevator. "Yes, (Mr., Ms., whatever you're comfortable with) (Y/L/N)." The AI responded. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath in. You haven't been feeling 100% lately, but you tended to shrug it off when you're around others. However, no one's seemed to notice your blank stares at the wall at parties, or the growing darkness under your eyes. 

 

The elevator pinged as the doors opened. The cool autumn breeze hit your body as you stepped out onto the cold concrete of the roof. You set your towel and (Tony's) sweatshirt on one of the chairs, looking up at the dark sky. The roof was illuminated by the warm lights inside the gigantic pool in the center. You smiled to yourself as you neared the pool and jumped into the clear water. You stood up and slicked your soaking hair back to keep it out of your face. You leaned back, kicking your feet up. You enjoyed the feeling of floating in water- the liquid filling your ears, making you forget the world around you, the way the water seemed to carry you away from all of your anxieties. 

 

You stayed like that for what feels like hours before deciding to get out of the pool. You pushed yourself up on the wall, climbing out. The wind blew against your soaked body, making you shiver. You wrapped yourself in the towel and sat on the edge of the roof, looking over the city. The lights from the buildings contrasted perfectly against the seemingly black sky above them. The usually noisy streets below sound quiet as ever, the only thing you can hear is the wind. You looked around at the skyscrapers, the streets, you could even see Staten Island from where you were. You were so engulfed in the scenery you didn’t notice the other pair of feet next to yours. 

 

"Beautiful city this time of night." Steve's voice carried through your head as you continued to stare off into the city before you. Finally he sighed and spoke up again, "(Y/N), what's wrong? You haven't been talking as much, making as many jokes..." 

 

You laughed almost bitterly to yourself. "I never thought you'd notice." Steve looks at you, taking your hand in his, your (Y/E/C) eyes never leaving the scene in front of you. 

 

"Of courses I'd notice, (Y/N). Everyone else has, too. It's not like you. Everyone's worried. God, (Y/N), I'm worried. Please, just talk to me." Steve's grip on your hand tightened as you cast your eyes downwards. 

 

You take a deep breath and look at him, locking your (Y/E/C) eyes with his baby blue ones. "Everything's wrong, Steve. I'm getting lost in my own head, it feels like I'm drowning. It feels like everything I want to say gets caught in my throat and I choke every time I open my mouth." You look back to the city in front of you, breeze brushing against your face. "I feel numb. God, Steve, I am so numb. My whole life has been dedicated to keeping people safe- safe from everything from bullets to voices and everything in between, but I can't seem to save myself. There are just too many sleepless nights and too many bad days and too many bad missions and too many bad thoughts. I just can't take it anymore, Steve. I love you and the rest of the team with all of my heart but I am just in so much pain I forget to show it." 

 

Steve pulls you into him, not being able to hear you go on. "I'm sorry we didn’t notice earlier. (Y/N), we love you so much and we will always be there for you. Through the good days, the bad days, the easy days, and the hard days. Let us pick up the pieces, let us put them back together- let us put you back together." 

 

 

~The Next Morning~ 

 

 

You wake up with the sun in your eyes and the blankets around your shoulders. You sit up in your bed, stretching your arms above your head. You yawn and stand up, walking out the door and into the common room. You were about to call out to everyone but you were knocked over in a hug. 

 

"Oh, dragă, we love you so much." Pietro whispered in your ear, burying his face in your neck. You giggled as Wanda used her powers to lift you both up. You hug the Skovian back, unable to keep the grin off of your face, "Thanks, Piet." You pull away from the hug, taking in the room of decorations along with the team. 

 

Natasha comes up and wraps her arms around you, placing her head on your shoulder. "And we will always be here for you." You smile into her hair. She pulls away and gives you a small smile. Bruce awkwardly walks up to you and hugs you briefly, kissing your cheek. 

 

Thor runs up to you and spins you around, making you laugh. "I would like you to know I will always bring you the delicious PopTarts when you're feeling unhappy." He sets you down and gives you a proper hug. "And for a Misgardian, you are quite strong. I highly respect you for that, (Y/N)." You smile at the Asgardian. "Thank you, Thor." 

 

Wanda walks over to you and gives you a bear hug. "I know what it is like. Come to me if you ever need anything or you need to talk, yes?" The Skovian girl gives you a soft smile, which you return. "Of course, Wanda." 

 

Clint gives you a strong hug as he says, "If you need me to be a human punching bag, I'm here." You let out a small laugh, nodding in agreement. Tony clears his throat as he looks at you with open arms. You laugh and walk into him. "We'll get you something for your sleeping, okay? And we'll go to Disney World or something to give you a break. Sound good, kiddo?" You smile and nod your head. 

 

Steve gives you a bone-crushing hug. "Okay there, Spangles, you're crushing me." You say with a giggle. He looks at you with a sincere face. "We love you and we care about you. Thick and thin." You smile and hug him again, "Thank you, Steve. It means a lot." Steve smiles and places his chin on the top of your head. "Anything to keep you happy."


End file.
